délirons ensemble
by Polgara-86
Summary: des one-shot , courte juste pour rire . Délire numéro 2 : quand les frères crivey décide décrire leur fic sur Harry Potter...Oo
1. délire 1

Slt tt le monde !! ici je mettrais toute les histoires délirantes de mon cerveau de folle furieuse qui me passe par la tête . J'espère que cela vous plaira , c'est court et c'est facile à lire .  
  
Merci à M4r13 pr sa correction .   
  
Je vous embrasse tous !!!   
  
**Touche pas à mon yop **  
  
Harry courrait dans les ruelles de Londres. Ses poumons étaient en feu, il souffrait de crampes aux mollets et un point de côté le forcé à se courber. Pourtant il ne ralentissait pas. Il ne pouvait se le permettre, il devait continuer à courir, toujours plus vite, sans jamais ralentir ...  
  
Il courrait dans la nuit, à travers le brouillard opaque ayant pour seul moyen d'orientation les lampadaires. Peut être devrait il au contraire s'éloigner de la lumière qui le révélait, mais il n'osait pas. Car cela signifierait qu'il ne verrait plus son poursuivant non plus et l'inconnu l'effrayait davantage ...  
  
Il courrait et entendait les bruits de pas derrière son dos. Lui non plus de faiblissait pas .Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il n'avait pas utiliser l'autre moyen. Peut être qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Son souffle sonnait comme un gémissement tandis qu'il accélérait le pas. Non il ne devait pas faiblir, pas comme ça, pas après tout ce qu'il a vécut ...  
  
Il courrait comme jamais auparavant il ne l'avait fait. Tournant à droite, à gauche, sans but sauf celui de s'échapper. Ses jambes avançaient toutes seules à présent comme animées d'une vie propre  .Mais alors qu'il prenait une autre ruelle il se heurta à un grillage. Paniqué il voulut l'escalader mais  alors qu'il allait passer de l'autre côté un main ferme attrapa sa cheville et le fit basculer , il fut rattraper par des bras musclés .  
  
"-maintenant mon garçon, tu vas me donner ce que je te demande et faire ce que je te dit.  
  
-JAMAIS, hurla Harry  
  
-Harry, allez fais pas ton radin   
  
-Nannn Sirius, touche pô à mon yop !  
  
-Mais heu ... tu peux bien partager avec ton parrain !  
  
-Nan ! En plus c'était le dernier au chocolat ! Il est à moi ! A MOI!  
  
-tu oublies maigrichon que 1/je suis plus grand et 2/ je suis plus fort que toi ! "  
  
Sirius commença à fouiller son filleul.  
  
"-Mais ...  
  
-Tu me prends pour une andouille Sirius ? Tu croyais vraiment que je n'avais pas pris mes précautions ! Je l'ai caché et jamais tu le trouveras ! hahahahahaha   
  
-grrrrrr t'es pire que ta mère ! (Elle aussi était accro au choco, surtout au KinderJames) "  
  
Sirius sortit sa baguette bien décidé à faire avoué à son filleul même s'il devait utiliser le sortilège du chatouillis ! Alors qu'il l'a pointé sur Harry un bruit de pétard se fit entendre. Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent .Rémus venait de transplaner dans ma ruelle.  
  
"-Ah vous voilà ! s'écria Rémus .ça fait un moment que je vous cherche. Sirius je te rappelle que tu es encore recherché par le ministère et toi Harry par Voldemort! Qu'est ce qui vous prend de sortir comme ça en pleine nuit ! Avez vous perdu l'esprit ? ...  
  
-Rémus, dit Harry à voix basse, c'est quoi là dans ta main ?  
  
-Oh ça ? Mais c'est un yop, voyons pourquoi ?  
  
-Quel parfum ?demanda Sirius sa mâchoire se crispant   
  
-Chocolat. Figurez-vous que je l'ai trouvé sur une armoire alors que je faisais le ménage et ... Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? SIRIUS HARRY ?? AAAAAAHHHH   
  
(...)  
  
Rémus courrait dans les ruelles de Londres. Ses poumons étaient en feu, il souffrait de crampes aux mollets et un point de côté le forcé à se courber. Pourtant il ne ralentissait pas. Il ne pouvait se le permettre, il devait continuer à courir, toujours plus vite, sans jamais ralentir...   
  
fin   
  
une petite reviews juste pr me donner votre avis où quelques idées . je vous embrasse.  
  
Polgara 


	2. délire 2

Nda: coucou tlm._/se relit/_ Au MON DIEU! C'est moi qui ai écrit ça? _ /court se cacher/ _  
  
parole de Colin _#italique#_  
parole de Dennis _&italique&_  
  
**Les frères Crivey travaillaient pour le journal de l'école :"Le fanzine de Poudlards" ou encore , le nom qu'ils préféraient lui donner"le Potter Hebdo". Colin était illustrateur et prenait les photos, Dennis travaillait en tant que journaliste et parfois ils écrivaient des nouvelles .   
Les deux jeunes hommes en avaient assez que la véritable vérité authentique sur leur héros soit cachée et ils decidèrent de la retranscrire le plus fidèlement et exacte possible evidement.Mais de façon anonyme.   
Ainsi, Installé dans la salle commune , Dennis écrivait un épisode de la vie d'Harry Potter avec l'aide se son frère .  
  


Les biomans !!

**   
  
Tout commença par une journée ordinaire . La triade gagnante composée de la belle et intelligente Hermione Granger , du flamboyant et loyal Ron Weasley et surtout de leur chef , le merveilleux , généreux , héroique , brillant ,magnifique et puissant Harry potter...  
  
_#Tu as oublié formidable#  
  
&Ahh , heureusement que tu me le dits ! &  
  
_ ...donc nous disions , de leur chef, le merveilleux , généreux , héroique, brillant, formidable, magnifique et puissant Harry Potter alias Le Survivant, se promenait dans le couloir de Poudlard. Ron dit :  
  
-Waou , aujourd'hui est une journée parfaitement banal !  
  
-Tu as raison Ron , répondit Hermione . Ce jour là est vraiment calme et tout à fait ordinaire.  
  
Mais Harry savait que les apparences pouvait être trompeuse alors il déclara :  
  
-Ne vous fiez pas à cette tranquillité apparente ! C'est peut être le calme avant la tempête ! Restons méfiant et vigilant !  
  
Mais ses deux amis ne semblait pas de son avis .  
  
-Voyons Harry ! Ne fais pas ton Maugrey! Regarde le soleil brille , Neville à rater sa potion et à fait perdre en une heure 100 point à notre maison , les oiseaux chantent, ... Tout va très bien ! Nous pouvons baisser notre garde , déclama Hermione  
  
-Ecoutes notre amie, Harry . Tu sais bien qu'elle est très intelligente . Moi je suis le plus bète des trois mais je suis un ami fidèle et loyal . Alors crois moi quand je te dit que cette journée sera sans accro . Soyons inconscient et allons manger dans la grande salle.  
  
Harry soupira mais s'avoua vaincut . Après tout Ron et Hermione pouvait avoir raison, parfois. Alors ils les acompagna manger le repas de midi .  
  
Ils mangeaient quand soudain Pavarti et Lavande surgirent dans la grande salle completement affolées , les cheveux decoiffés , les vêtements déchirés.  
Elles foncèrent vers le survivant et se laissèrent tomber a ses pieds . Celui-ci sentit que quelque chose d'anormal se passait .  
-oh... Harry...Potter, notre merveilleux et splendide héros ! Il est arrivé quelque chose d'horrible , dit Lavande en s'accrochant aux genoux de celui qui a suvecut .  
  
-Harry !! Harry ..oh je vais défaillir ! pleurnicha Pavarti en s'accrochant à son autre genoux .  
  
Harry les releva et avec ses deux compagnons les aidèrent à s'assoir sur le banc. Tous les regards de la grand salle étaient fixés sur les jeunes gens.  
  
-Calmez-vous les filles ? que se passe t'il ? demanda le survivant en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Pavarti.  
  
Le jeune fille plus pâle que jamais, bredouillait des mots incomprehensibles. Harry se tourna alors vers son amie mais elle ne se trouvait pas dans un meilleur état.   
  
-laisse moi faire Harry, demanda Ron .  
  
Il se plaça devant Pavarti et lui envoyant une gifle retentissante. La jeune fille s'écroula du banc et ne bougea plus.  
  
-Bravo Ron ! tu l'as assomé! s'exclama Harry mécontent.  
  
-Heureusement que tu es gentil et loyal parce que tu es vraiment trop con ! s'enerva Hermione. A mon tour d'essayer!  
  
Hermione attrapa une cruche et la renversa sur Lavande. Celle-ci retrouva son magnifique chemiser blanc coloré en orange et sa figure devint toute collante. Mais le remède fut efficace car la jeune fille repris ses esprits. De sa voix douce et agréable elle beugla:  
  
-Putain de bordel de merde ! tu fais chié Hermione ! Pourquoi as tu renverser du jus de citrouille sur moi? Tu sais combien m'a coûter ce chemisier de chez Jean Poul Gosier! je te jure que tu vas me le rembourser ! En plus je m'étais lavé les cheveux ce matin et j'avais fait un masque de beauté! tu....  
  
-Lavande ! s'impatienta Harry. Dis nous enfin ce qui se passe !  
  
Le visage de la jeune fille reperdit ses couleurs , sa lèvres inférieur trembla. Mais quand elle vu l'état de son amie , inconsciente par terre et Ron s'avançait vers elle , elle se décida à répondre:  
  
-C'est Ginny et Cho! Elles se sont fait kidnaper!  
  
Ron plaça ses mains sur sa figure et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, Hermione serra ses mains en poings et les mis dans sa bouche. Un "ohhhh" fut prenoncé par l'ensemble des élèves présent dans la...  
  
_#Non ! "ohhhh" ce n'est pas assez dramatique!#  
  
&ouai , tu as raison&  
  
_ Un "OooOOOooOhhhhhhhh" d'épouvante fut prenoncé par l'ensemble des élèves présent dans la grande salle. Harry garda son calme et il fronça les surcils , signe qu'il réflechissait. Il questiona enfin la fille encore consciente :  
  
-Dis nous exactement ce qui arrivé.  
  
Lavande begaya, mais de coin de l'oeil vu Ron amorcer une approche, alors elle pris une profonde inspiration et raconta son histoire :  
  
-Ginny, Cho, pavarti et moi étions dans le parc entra de nous promener....  
  
_**/les images deviennent flou , music d'ambiance doudiduuudouddiduu, attention début du flash back/**  
  
Les 4 filles se promènent les mains dans les mains.  
  
-lalala nous sommes des z'entillles et nous nous promenons dans le parc!! chantaient elles de leur voix de crecelle...  
  
#heu...je crois qu'on dit de sirène#  
  
&Autant pour moi&  
  
Ainsi elles chantaient de leur voix de sirène : envoûtante, douce et tout le tralala. Elles s'installèrent près du lac en riant. Elles riaient depuis un certains temps quand Cho lança:  
  
-Tu sais Ginny je sais que tu es amoureuses de celui que j'aime , mais je ne t'en veux pas car tu es mon amie et je t'aime.  
  
-Ohh Cho , sanglota Ginny , je suis désolé mais il est tellement merveilleux , généreux , héroique , brillant, formidable, magnifique et puissant !!  
  
-Oh ! vous parlez d'Harry Potter! compris Lavande  
  
-Evidement Lavande , qui d'autre est autant merveilleux , généreux , héroique , brillant, formidable, magnifique et puissant que lui ?  
  
Et elle reéclatèrent de rire. Soudain un bruit suspect se fit entendre.  
  
-C'était qui? demanda Pavarti  
  
-berk ça pu ! s'exclama Lavande  
  
-C'est pas moi ! déclara Ginny  
  
Mais quand elle se tournèrent vers leur amie asiatique elle avait disparut. Le bruit retentit encore   
  
-Mais c'est dégoutant , s'indigna Lavande.  
  
-OH JESUS MARIE JOSEPH !! Ginny a disparut !cria Pavarti  
  
-Nous devons aller chercher Harry ! Seul lui peu nous aider!  
  
Lavande et Pavarti se relevèrent et coururent vers le château. En chemin elle se cassèrent plusieur fois la figure, tombèrent dans les ronces, se tapèrent contre les arbres et les murs. Mais au bout d'1/4 d'heure , elles arrivèrent enfin à la grande porte.  
  
**/et re-image flou , musique d'ambiance douudiiduudoudiduu fin du flash back retour au présent/**_  
  
Harry les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, avait écoutait le récit. Alors les deux filles pour qui son coeur balançait s'était fait enlever!! Quelque soit le prix, il les sauverait.  
  
-Bon, en premier lieu nous devons nous rendre sur la scène du crime , dit Hermione  
  
-Tu as raison 'mione, Harry s'adressa ensuite à l'ensemble des élèves. Reprenez vos activités normals, ne vous inquiètez pas on s'occupe de tout  
  
Ainsi, les élèves rassurés par leur héros, finirent leur repas de midi et allèrent en cours. Lavande dû aller se changer et Pavarti resta insconsciente par terre dans la grande salle.   
  


oO§OooO§Oo

  
  
Le seigneur Rogue de l'espace Mamouth , reignant en maître dans les cachots, habillé d'une cape noir ,ses cheveux montés en pic audessus de son crâne tenant tout seul et sans gel (seulement grâce à leur graisseur naturel). Maquillé d'un rouge à lèvre noir et d'eye-liner vert, il regardait le reflet que lui renvoyait le liquide argenté de son chaudron. Soudain ,à la place de son reflet le visage du Survivant apparut.  
  
-ahahaha, ricanna t'il. J'ai bien fait de faire confiance à mes 3 surbordonnés! Je vais détruire la triade gagnante et comme-ça c'est les Serpentards remporteront non seulement la coupe de Quidditch mais aussi celle des 4 Maisons !! ahahahahaha !!!!!  
  
Soudain, Pansy Pakinson, habilléet d'un collant en lycra noir , d'un body vert, de grosse épaulettes en plastique et d'une petite cape noir , ainsi que des bottes remontant jusqu'à ses genoux , apparut. Son visage était maquillait de noir et de vert. Elle portait aussiun casque de bicyclette vert(pourchanger).  
  
-Professeur Rogue , dit elle en s'agenouillant  
-Poky ! Je t'ai déjà demander de m'appeler Seigneur Rogue de L'espace Mamouth ,maître des cachots !  
  
-Oui... Je voulais juste vous dire...  
  
-Poky! dis le!  
  
-Seigneur Rogue de L'espace Mamouth ,maître des cachots , Malfoy m'envoit vous prévenir que tout se passe comme prévu!  
  
-Bien! Mais je le savais déjà grâce à ma potion ! Tu prouves encore une fois ton inulité, incapable!  
  
-Mais si vous me laissez vous prouver de quoi je suis capable je...  
  
-tais toi! Et fais mon massage des pieds quotidiens! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire! hahaha  
  
Rogue jeta un coup d'oeil dans le chaudron où on pouvait voir le survivant sortir avec les pots de colle dans le parc.  
  
-Regarde Poky! Ils foncent tout droit vers mon piège!  
  
Pansy et Rogue ricannèrent , puis se courbèrent de plus en plus hilare. Bientôt ils se roulaient parterre tellement ils riaient.  
  
-Bon on arrêtes de rire Poky, sinon je crois que je vais me faire pipi dessus.  
  


oO§OooO§Oo

  
  
La triade gagnant s'avançait vers le lac. Il retrouvèrent le lieu exacte où les 4 filles s'étaient installées. Ils le devinèrent grâce aux sucettes, réglisses, rouges à lèvres qu'elles avaient fait tomber de leur poche.  
Hermione fut la première à prendre ma parole.  
  
-Franchement si Lavande croyait m'avoir, c'est raté. Je ne rembourserai pas son chemisier! Non mais, vraiment! A qui il veut faire croire qu'il venait de Jean Poul Gosier?! En plus il était déjà déchiré quand je....  
  
-Hermione, je viens de penser, coupa Ron.  
  
Hermione et Harry le dévisagèrent incrédules.  
  
-Donc tu as pensé ...encouragea toute fois notre bon et gentil héros.  
  
-Vous avez remarqué que dans la grande salle il manquait Malafuine, Crabe et Goyle ?  
  
Harry et Hermione furent surpris de la remarque pertinante de leur ami.   
  
-Tu as raison, s'écria Hermione!!Un bruit suspect fait tout de suite penser à Goyle!!!  
-Je te félécite sang de bourbe. Quel perpiscaci..heu  
  
_&Heu...c'est quoi déjà le mot?&   
  
# attend je vais regarder dans le dico#  
  
_ -Quel perspicacité !  
  
Le trio sursautèrent. Sur le haut de la colline se trouvait Malafuine et ses deux acolytes : le bad trio. Malafuine dans sa cape argenté, ses cheveux blond plaqué à grand renfort de gel en arrière, une armure noir et vert et un caleçon long noir. Crabbe, le garçon crabe avec ses huits pattes dont deux grosses princes pouvait envoyer des jets d'acide et Goyle le garçon gorille dont les poings déclenchaient des tremblements de terre. Attachait contre deux arbres différents, Cho et Ginny inconscientes.  
  
Ron fit trois pas en avant et dans un geste théatral pointa du doigt, le trio enemie:  
  
-Je le savais!!  
  
-Malafuine tu vas liberer tout de suite nos amies !!s'écria Hermione  
  
-Va te faire....  
  
_# nannn! pas de cette grossierté! #  
  
& attend mais... faut bien donner du punch &  
  
# bah non! là c'est trop! si tu fais ça on sera pas l' éditer dans le journal! #  
  
& pfff très bien &  
  
_ -Je t'enquiquine! la sang de bourbe! répondit Malefoy.  
  
Harry les yeux fixés sur les 2 belles jeunes filles, regarda ensuite son pire enemie (après Vous savez qui, Bellatrix , Rogue, Lucius....) . Il brandit son poing menaçant et se tourna vers ses deux amis.  
  
-Compagnon, il est tend de nous transformer!!  
  
Ils s'alignèrent et crièrent ensemble:  
  
-En position!! TRANSFOR-MUTATION!!!!  
  
Une lumière rouge entoura Harry qui se retrouva habillait d'un costume blanc et rouge, avec un casque de moto en forme de tête d'aigle.  
  
-Power Rangers, rouge... FORCE DU PHENIX !!!  
  
Il sortit une épée , couvert de rubis et d'emeraude. Il la brandit, fit un saut perilleux, pris une pause de combat.  
  
Ron fut éclairé d'une lumière jaune, et se retrouva vétue comme Harry sauf que c'était en jaune et blanc, et un casque de moto en forme de tête d'un félin .  
  
-Power Rangers, jaune... FORCE DU LION !!!  
  
Il sortit une lance qu'il tourna audessus de sa tête, puis courut fit un sublime saut à la perche et tomba à côté d'Harry.Il pris lui aussi une pose de combat.  
  
Ensuite Hermione brillant d'une lumière rose , fut elle aussi habilléecomme les garçon, sauf qu'elle était en rose et blanc avec un casque de moto en forme d'une sorte de canard.  
  
-Power Rangers, rose... FORCE DE L'ORNYTHORINQUE !!   
  
Elle s'arma d'un ruban de G.R.S rose , le fit tournoyer autour d'elle, le lança en l'air ...elle fit une roulade, suivit d'une roue,et elle le rattrapa au vol. Elle se plaça à son tour de l'autre côté d'Harry et pris sa pose de combat.  
  
-Nous sommes la TRIADE GAGNANTE!!  
  
Ils commencèrent à sauter partout, faire des bonds prodigieux , des mouvements incroyables avec leurs armes respectives.  
  
Pendant ce temps les méchants, avait pris le thé. Il savait qu'interrompre quelqu'un pendant son enchaînnement était fort impolie. ça ne se faisait pas. Alors ils attendaient gentiment que leurs enemies aient finit.  
Quand la triade le firent face enfin essouflé, la bataille repris.  
  
-Harry je m'occupe du Crabe ! Ron du Gorille occupe toi de la fuine!!  
  
-Très bien !!  
  
Ils coururent dans l'herbe en fonçant vers le bad trio.  
  
Des étincelles éclatèrent à leur pied, et il durent sauter pour les éviter!!  
  
-J'aurais dû m'en douter! Le terrain est miné ! Ils s'étaient préparé! c'est un piège!!   
  


oO§OooO§Oo

  
  
Le Seigneur Rogue de l'espace Mamouth, maître des cachots observait la scène de son chaudron. Poky...(oups) Pansy regardait pardessus son épaule.  
  
-Alors? alors? on gagne?  
  
-Miss-je-sais-tout vient d'envoyer un huppercut a Crabbe...ouilllouille... Goyle fait une prise à Ron. Il s'étale par terre...oula il reprend l'avantage en donnant un coup de lance dans ses parties intime...  
  
-Le salop !!  
  
-Potter et Malafuine(oups)...Malfoy se battent avec acharnement. Mais on direz que l'avantage tourne en faveur de Potter...Non mais ils vont l'utiliser notre botte secrète!!  
  
-Je peux y aller s'il vous plait?  
  
-Granger étrangle Crabbe avec son ruban!!!...Ron est monté sur les épaules de Goyle et lui donne des grosses baffe sur la tête. ça n'a pas l'air de le faire souffrir...Malfoy vient de tenter de mordre la main de Potter....  
  
-s'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plait  
  
-LA FERME Poky!  
  
-mais heuu...  
  
-Ahhh enfin, notre botte secrète!   
  


oO§OooO§Oo

  
  
Alors que le combat tournait à leur désavantage , Draco sortit 3 balles noir qu'il jeta en l'air. Chacune des 3 balles foncèrent vers un membre de la triade gagnante. Hermione se retrouva à terre prisonnière dans un filet, et Ron subit le même sort. Mais Harry grâce à un salto arrière, une roue suivit d'une rondade, après une roulade avant et arrière et plusieurs équilibres-ponts-équilibres-ponts , réussit à eviter la balle, qui explosa à 50cm de lui.  
Il se retrouva encerclé par le bad trio.  
  
-Potter, veux tu savoir pourquoi seul les fous sont des héros, sussura Malafuine  
  
Si Harry ne portait pas son casque, Draco aurait pu voir son regard plein de haine.  
  
-Parce que on ne sait pas quand à spychopathe lui fera faire un choix sadique! Sauver celle que tu aimes, il indiqua Cho que tenait à présent Crabbe. Ou bien sauver celle que tu aimes, il indiqua Ginny maintenu par Goyle.  
  
_# c'est pas dans spiderman ce texte? #  
  
& ouais, j'ai adoré le film &  
  
# le 2 sort bientôt non? #  
  
& le 2 juillet je crois &  
  
_ -Naaaannnn! c'est trop dur!! s'écria Harry.  
  
Hermione et Ron se débattaient avec force, frustrés par leur impuissance pour aider leur ami.  
  
-Laisse tomber, Potter.Tu es tout seul. Promet que tu vas nous laisser gagner au quidditch et je les laisse partir.  
  
Harry tremblait de fureur, mais il n'avait pas le choix quand soudain   
  
-IL N'EST PAS SEUL !!  
  
Un garçons habillé comme lui sauf tout en blanc , avec un casque simple assoma Goyle avec une massue, tandis qu'un autre, tout en noir faisait subir le même traitement à Crabbe. Ils prirent les deux jeunes filles dans un salto avant s'éloignèrent pour les poser en sécurité , puis revinrent se placer au côté d'Harry.  
  
-ça alors les mystérieurs Power Rangers Blanc et noir ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
-Malediction, cria Draco  
  
-Alors Malfoy! Maintenant que tu es en infériorité numérique que comptes tu faire ?  
  
Malefoy qui savait compter, s'enfuit sans demander son reste.   
  
-je reviendrais, hurla t'il au loin.  
  
Harry, aidé par ses miraculeux et mystérieux sauvèrent, délivrèrent Ron et Hermione. Cho et Gonny se reveillèrent et foncèrent dans les bras du Survivant.   
  
-Tout va bien les filles, il se tourna vers les 2 inconnus. Et cela grâce à vous.  
  
-Allez nous vous dire qui vous êtes? demanda suppliante Hermione.  
  
-désolé, nous préférons garder notre identité secrète.  
  
-Dommage. En tout cas vous vous battez super bien! déclara Ron impressionné.  
  
-Que pouvons nous faire pour vous remercier, questionna Harry.  
  
-Et bien, je veux bien une photo dédicacé.   
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire. Et ils partirent vers le château laissant les deux acolytes de Malfoy à leur triste sort toute fois mérité.   
  


oO§OooO§Oo

  
  
Le soir dans le cachot, dans le bureau du Seigneur Rogue de l'espace Mamouth, maître des cachots. Draco se faisait panser ses blessures par Pansy, et écoutait les reprimandes de Rogue. -Tu as faillit l'avoir ! Mais non il a fallut que tu fasses ton malin! C'était quoi cette pâle imitation de spiderman ?  
  
-je...  
  
-Bon. Ce n'est pas que de ta faute! C'est à cause de ces mystérieux Power Rangers blanc et noir!  
  
-Je trouverais leur identité! je vous le promet!   
  
-Très bien mon petit Dray.  
  
-Si vous voulez je...  
  
-La ferme Poky! La triade gagnante et vous mystérieux Power Rangers blanc et noir, Je vous aurez! foi de Serpentard!  
  
A suivre...   
  


oO§OooO§Oo

  
  
**Le lendemain à Poudlard, quand le "Potter Hebdo" fut lit par la majorité des élèves et des enseignants , cela entraîna un evenement jamais vu à Poudlard. En effet on vit , Harry Potter , Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Pakinson et Severus Rogue s'allier pour découvrir le mystérieur auteur et lui faire payer ces humiliations.  
  
** à suivre ? 


End file.
